


[韩叶]论原着向沉稳的两人逗比的可能性

by takaminalove



Category: moneyleaf
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaminalove/pseuds/takaminalove





	[韩叶]论原着向沉稳的两人逗比的可能性

[韩叶]论原着向沉稳的两人逗比的可能性

 

某天老韩在床上找到一本武功秘笈。  
封面有大大的粗体字写着，如何把嘲讽的他操的不要不要的。  
韩文清沉默的看了几秒，决定要好好修练，下一次和叶修好好试♂验。

某天兴欣对霸图的比赛完结后两人在酒店房间准备xxoo，叶修习惯的放嘲讽，显然韩文清并不欣赏。  
「叶修。」韩文清邹着眉头看向叶修。  
「行。我闭嘴。」叶修乖乖的闭嘴。开玩笑！比起上次比老韩板着脸指责他说话没情趣的精神打击，少放嘲讽算什么事。  
叶修闭嘴的时候微微鼓气双颊，叫韩文清忍不住伸出手捏了一下，再往左右两边拉开。  
嗯，弹性不错。  
叶修连忙挣扎韩文清的揉团子行为，「唉，老韩你捏我做什么！痛死哥了。」  
韩文清把脸贴近叶修，在他脸颊至耳旁吹口气，眼睛闪烁危险的光，「我可以让你更痛。」

韩文清隔着裇衫用指甲轻轻刮一下乳尖，满足的看到裇衫胸前的两颗凸粒，然后用指腹按住，使劲按摩揉搓。  
「轻、轻点力…快破皮了……」叶修有点难受的样子，眼泛泪光，却不由自主的挺起胸膛把胸前两点送到韩文清手中。  
另一隻手伸到刚才已经得到充份润滑的秘穴，感受里面已经变得柔软，更响起噗啾噗啾的水声。  
「别……老韩。……快、进来……」叶修被韩文清粗长的手指玩得受不了，当感受到熟悉的硬物抵在入口，并一点一点的充满自己时，忍不住发出舒服的叹息。

看着叶修明显情动泛起红潮的脸，  
韩文清想起了那天开始努力秘笈，封面的粗体字大大的在脑海中浮现。  
如果能让叶修更爽，试试看也不坏。  
韩文清手一用力，托起他的双腿高高举起……

叶修爽得眼前一片空白。从来没感受过的硬度和热度在他体内把他贯穿，每下勐烈的抽插也强势的碾过最敏感的一点，让他不禁紧缩着内壁，描绘体内肉物的形状和灼热的温度。背后的人呼吸声更急促，随即加快抽插，每一下也将叶修顶起来， 由下而上的耸动律动使性器进入更深的地方。  
强势的冲撞带来的快感就像电流一样迅速传遍全身， 又酥又麻又痛的感觉铺天盖地的袭来 ，让他浑身颤抖。  
明明很爽，极致的快感，但为什麽……他会露出这样的表情呢…？

叶修感到一股股强而有力的热流射进体内深处， 在空中伸得直直的脚绷紧，脚趾痉挛似地蜷起。   
他的思绪渐渐散涣，就像飘到很远很远的地方，浑身轻盈的在高空飞翔。  
不，也许……真的在飞。  
呵。

韩文清很满意秘笈的功效，每次他拿出来想参考里面的姿势，叶修都会把它拍飞，然后特别主动乖巧的被他操得不要不要的。  
从此夫夫与秘笈过着幸福快乐的生活。【好像有那里不对

END


End file.
